warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Doespring
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Doekit |apprentice=Doepaw |warrior=Doespring |moor runner=Doespring |father=Hareflight |mother=Mistmouse |brother=Stagleap |sister=Ryestalk |mentor=Aspenfall |app=Pigeonpaw |livebooks=''Tallstar's Revenge, ''Redtail's Debt |deadbooks=Unknown}} Doespring is a light brown she-cat. Doespring was a WindClan warrior under Heatherstar’s leadership in the forest territories. She was born as Doekit to Hareflight and Mistmouse along with her littermates, Stagkit and Ryekit. She was apprenticed to Aspenfall as Doepaw, and eventually earned her warrior name, Doespring. She later received an apprentice of her own, Pigeonpaw. History In the Super Editions ''Tallstar's Revenge :Doekit is a WindClan kit, who is the sister of Ryekit and Stagkit, and the daughter of Hareflight and Mistmouse. :When Tallkit asks where Mistmouse and Brackenwing's current locations are, as there is no sign of Doekit, Palebird remarks that Mistmouse's kits don't need her anymore. During her apprentice ceremony, she and her siblings stand in between their parents. Her father, Hareflight, then nudges her and Ryekit closer to the edge, and Heatherstar calls for her and her siblings. She is given the new name Doepaw, and is assigned Aspenfall as her mentor. Her pelt pricks excitedly, and she puffs out her chest as Aspenfall comes to greet her. Aspenfall is then told to share his courage and strength with Doepaw. After Stagpaw is given his new name and mentor, the Clan chants the names of Doepaw and her siblings. Afterwards, she and her mentor bound after Cloudrunner and Stagpaw. When Shrewkit, Tallkit, and Barkkit play games, Shrewkit comments that he was nearly as big as Doepaw. : :She and Ryepaw crouch in the grass beside them, eyes fixed on Flamepelt, who is telling a story. When he mentions of finding a rabbit in the tunnels, Doepaw asks if tunnel hunting was easy, as there was only one way for prey to run, and Flamepelt meets her gaze, telling her that it wasn't easy to catch it in complete darkness. Doepaw's eyes widen as Whiteberry comments on the fact. Once Flamepelt mentions a ShadowClan patrol in his story, his gaze flicks from Doepaw and Ryepaw to Tallkit. Once Flamepelt mentions that the ShadowClan patrol had caught up with the rabbit, Doepaw inquires if they knew of his presence. Once he begins to finish, Doepaw asks if it was good that there wasn't many tunnelers, as it was dangerous work. When Flamepelt brings up the possibility that another Clan would invade them, Doepaw assures him that they'd fight them off. :At Tallkit's apprentice ceremony, Doepaw waits between Aspenfall and Ryepaw. Afterwards, Dawnstripe, his new mentor, noses the newly named Tallpaw toward Doepaw and her siblings, in order to greet his new denmates. Doepaw and Ryepaw then crowd Tallpaw, Doepaw commenting that the first time he saw the moor would be the best. As Tallpaw is with Dawnstripe, Doepaw, her mentor, her siblings, and their mentors stream out from behind Shrewpaw. While on the moor, Tallpaw thinks that if Doepaw and her siblings could survive basic tunnel training, so could he. Sometime later, it is noted that Doepaw and her siblings had already made nests at the back of the apprentices' den, which are pressed against a smooth boulder. She is then seen with her brother Stagpaw, sifting through the catch of the day prior. :She and her siblings are led to Outlook Rock by their mentors, and they leap onto it, appearing somber and focused as they line up along the rock and sit down. Doepaw is tested second, and she notices a Twoleg climbing a fence, and a rogue crossing the Thunderpath. Tallpaw watches Doepaw steadily scan the landscape, and seems to direct her gaze at each place, while picking out objects with fixed concentration, before she shifts her head. Being tested on tracking skills afterwards, she is selected to be the hunters with her siblings, while Tallpaw is the rabbit. As they chase Tallpaw, Doepaw and Ryepaw fan out behind Stagpaw, and they plan to surround him. As he continues to run, Tallpaw notices that Doepaw veers away from Stagpaw. :Tallpaw then sees her narrow her eyes, and realizes that she was attempting to overtake him and block his path. He charges back at Doepaw and her siblings, and her eyes stretch wide in astonishment as he charges through the gap between her and Stagpaw. Once Tallpaw continues to charge for the rock, Doepaw, Ryepaw, and Stagpaw still try to turn, but they slither clumsily in the grass behind him, making Tallpaw think that he would have to make a break for the rock before they find their footing. Ryepaw and Doepaw then pound at Stagpaw's tail. After the chase, Doepaw asks if Tallpaw was okay, and pushes past her brother, looking anxiously at Tallpaw. When Shrewpaw claims that he would have made it to the rock, Doepaw swishes her tail, and disagrees with the younger apprentice. :A half-moon later, she gains her warrior name, Doespring, while Ryepaw and Stagpaw become Ryestalk and Stagleap. She is selected to go re-mark the borders near Fourtrees and ShadowClan along with Appledawn, Shrewpaw, and Hareflight. Ryestalk, Doespring, and Stagleap stand on top of the Meeting Hollow. It is noted that they had been warriors for a half-moon, and Tallpaw had watched their ceremony, secretly proud that he had helped with their assessment. It is also mentioned that he nearly outran Doespring and her siblings. The night of the Gathering, Doespring gazes dreamily at the stars. As Tallpaw complains to Stagleap, Doespring notes that the tunnelers dug the slope long and shallow. Once they depart for the Gathering, Doespring meets Tallpaw on the clearing outside of camp, Ryestalk at her side. :Shrewpaw then stops beside Doespring, and pities about Barkpaw's lifestyle. Doespring comments that Barkpaw had plenty of practicing growing up in the same nest as him, and Shrewpaw scowls at her. As Tallpaw asks about Fourtrees to Stagleap, Doespring pushes at Tallpaw's heels, and suggests for them to race. Tallpaw declines, but Stagleap agrees to race Doespring. Tallpaw then leans aside to let Doespring pass, and calls that she would see him at the Gathering, as she breaks into a run, haring away as her paws thrum the ground, Tallpaw trudging after them. Once Tallpaw arrives at Fourtrees, Stagleap claims that he had beaten Doespring to the top of the hollow, and she charges up behind him, denying it. Stagleap concedes that she was a whisker ahead. :Doespring then stops beside Tallpaw, and informs him that they were the first present. She points out the Great Rock, voice echoing, and Tallpaw follows her gaze. A voice behind them calls that someone was coming, and Doespring tastes the air, before concluding that it was ThunderClan. She points out the medicine cat of the Clan, Goosefeather, and Stagleap notes that Goosefeather spoke to himself, making Doespring snort with amusement. Tallpaw inquires if it was okay to speak with other Clans, and Doespring reminds him that it was fine, as long as clouds didn't cross the moon, as it was a warning that the truce was over by StarClan. Stagleap advises him to not talk too little or much, prompting Tallpaw to ask how he would he know if he got it right, and Doespring advises him to listen, to be polite, and with other apprentices, to not say more than he needed to. She adds that if they talk about training, he should join in, but he shouldn't share WindClan battle skills. :When they speak of ShadowClan's scent as they arrive, Doespring shrugs, and comments that they could find the scent of the wind odd, suggesting it could be a reason why they resided in the forest. As Tallpaw notices a gray tabby, he asks if it was Stonetooth, and Doespring confirms it, remarking that he had been ShadowClan's deputy for so long, that only the elders knew who came prior to him. Stagleap points out Nettlepaw to Doespring, and they race away across the clearing, making Tallpaw wonder if he should follow them. Cloudrunner then leads Tallpaw over to where Stagleap and Doespring are, and stops beside them. As Stagleap makes room for Tallpaw, Doespring leans around him, and blinks at Tallpaw, asking him if he could see from there. When it is Heatherstar's turn to speak, she mentions that Doespring, Ryestalk, and Stagleap had became warriors. :Tallpaw inquires why they never spoke of the tunnels to the other Clans, and Doespring stands up, shaking her pelt, and remarks that they would think they turned into rabbits. After the announcements, Stagleap invites Tallpaw to meet Shimmerpelt, and Tallpaw asks about her. Doespring rolls her eyes, and informs him that she is a RiverClan cat, and Stagleap has a large crush on her. He then claims that despite being forbidden to take a mate from a different Clan, one could talk to them, and pads away with Doespring at his heels. Sometime after the greenleaf visitors arrive, Reedfeather takes Appledawn and Doespring out hunting. After a battle with ShadowClan, Doespring and Appledawn are said to be chasing Stonetooth back to his own territory. :Some time after Sandgorse dies, Doespring and her siblings blink at Flamepelt like birds on a branch. The next day, Doespring, Aspenfall, and Cloudrunner are chosen to take Mole hunting with them, and Tallpaw watches her, along with her Clanmates, charge out of camp. When out on the moor with Flailfoot, Tallpaw notes that Mistmouse didn't want her kits to become tunnelers, and she was happy that Ryestalk, Doespring, and Stagleap were moor runners. When tunneling is being ended, Mistmouse mentions that Doespring and her siblings were happy as moor runners. When the visitors leave, Doespring gently calls for Tallpaw, jerking him back, and he asks about what she wanted from him. She informs him that they were leaving, and tips her head toward their Clanmates, then telling him to come, bounding away. Tallpaw plunges after her, and does not catch up to Doespring as she weaves among her Clanmates, and falls in beside Stagleap and Ryestalk. :After Tallpaw's assessment, Doespring and Stagleap are about to depart the camp as they reach the clearing, and her eyes widen as she sees Shrewpaw's nose bleed, asking about what happened to him. Once Tallpaw is made a warrior, now named Talltail, Doespring appears with Aspenfall, remarking that they must be frozen. She sniffs the newly-named Shrewclaw's pelt, and adds that they were tired. Reedfeather makes them hunt, and Doespring falls in beside Talltail as they are led toward a patch of heather. She asks if it was good about Palebird's kits, and Talltail remarks that it was an excuse to stay in the nursery. Doespring asks if he was pleased, staring at him, as they would be his kin, and Talltail responds in the affirmative. Doespring then asks about when Taltail had became selfish, as Palebird had lost so much, and thinks that he should be pleased for her. :Talltail questions her, and believes that since he was a warrior, he could have his own opinion, and believes that Palebird should stay faithful to Sandgorse, and that she was glad he was gone, so she could have Woollytail as her mate. Doespring responds that Talltail thought too much about himself, and not enough about his Clan. She points out that although he said he was old enough to form his own opinion, he is also old enough to understand that Clan loyalty comes first. Doespring notes that Woollytail and Palebird were happy, and remarks that it would be good news that there would be more kits in WindClan, but Talltail was the only one who wasn't pleased. Before he can argue, Doespring breaks into a run, and calls to the cats ahead of her that she would race them to the warren, haring past them, making them charge after her. Shrewclaw announces that there was rabbit scent, and Doespring swings around, giving chase with Aspenfall and Reedfeather on her tail. Talltail watches them plunge into the bushes, but does not choose to follow. :As Talltail leaves WindClan, Doespring gasps as he passes by, calling his name, and says that she would miss him. Once Talltail is returning to WindClan with Jake, Talltail recalls plunging through the heather with Doespring in Clan territory. After Talltail returns, Heatherstar shelters beneath Tallrock with Aspenfall and Doespring. The morning after Hopkit gets injured, Doespring stands at the Clan's entrance beside Hareflight, and asks if Talltail was coming, which he confirms. It is noted that Doespring, Shrewclaw, and Ryestalk were preparing to leave, but when Talltail hears Meadowslip call for Hopkit, Talltail informs Doespring to go on without him, and that he would join the next patrol. Doespring frowns, and asks if something was wrong, which Talltail replies that he needed to check on Hopkit. When Meadowslip's kits are being made apprentices, Pigeonpaw is given Doespring as his mentor, prompting the latter to step forward, appearing proud as she touches her nose to Pigeonpaw's head. Heatherstar notes that although it was her first apprentice, she had no doubts she would train him well, and instructs her to share her spirit and speed with him. Doespring purrs with delight before Heatherstar moves on. In the ''Novellas ''Redtail's Debt :She and Aspenfall were left to guard the camp when ThunderClan attacks. Tigerclaw draws them out into a fight and he slashes Doespring's belly. Trivia Interesting facts *She is a distant descendant of Windstar via Mistmouse. Character pixels Official art Kin Members '''Mother:' :Mistmouse: Father: :Hareflight: Brother: :Stagleap: Sister: :Ryestalk: :Tornear:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page :Mudclaw: Nieces: :Morningflower: :Ashfoot: Great-nephews: :Gorsepaw: :Crowfeather: :Eaglekit: :Darktail: Great-nephews/nieces: :Storkkit: :Quailkit: :Hillkit: :Downkit: :Smoke's kits: Great-great-nephews: :Breezepelt: :Jayfeather:Revealed in Sunrise, Page 290 :Lionblaze: Great-great-niece: :Hollyleaf: Great-great-nephews/nieces: :Crowfeather and Nightcloud's kits: Great-great-great-nieces: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Spotfur: :Flywhisker: :Smokehaze:Revealed on Kate's Blog :Brindlewing: :Woodpaw: :Applepaw: Great-great-great-nephews: :Fernsong: :Snaptooth: Great-great-great-great-nieces: :Bristlefrost: :Thriftear: :Myrtlepaw: Great-great-great-great-nephews: :Flipclaw: :Baypaw: Distant ancestors: :Windstar's mother: :Gorsestar's mother: :Windstar's sister: :Gorsestar: :Windstar: :Micah's mother: :Micah: :Moth Flight: :Emberkit: :Morning Whisker: :Dust Muzzle: :Bubbling Stream: :Honey Pelt: :Spider Paw: :Blue Whisker: :Blue Whisker's three unnamed kits: Living (As of Moth Flight's Vision manga section) |''See more''}} Tree Ceremonies Quotes Notes and references de:Doespringru:Косуляfi:Doespringfr:Doespring Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters Category:Warriors Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mentors Category:Minor characters Category:WindClan cats Category:Moor runners Category:Redtail's Debt characters